thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Help Mae Mobley/@comment-99.22.48.131-20141203044541
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 11) Mae Mobley is taking a shower when she realizes that she has blood on her hands. Her breath trembles as her eyes widen with horror. "Help! Help! Help me!" Mae Mobley shrieks. All the older girls (ages 6-10) laugh at her as Mae Mobley has a towel around her body, soaked in blood. The girls get away from her, laughing and pointing. "Get off me you freak!" a blonde girl, Anne, says. "Please." Mae Mobley sobs, quietly. "Oh, my God. Look at what you did to my shirt." Anne says, looking at her blood-stained shirt. "Please!" Mae Mobley says as she reaches her bloody hand out. The girls back away. "Stop! Stop! Settle down!" a brown-headed girl, Lynn, yells. "I think I'm bleeding to death. Please." Mae Mobley gasps with shock. Lynn realizes this and looks at Mae Mobley with shock. "Oh, my God, its period blood." Lynn says. "What? Oh, my God!" Anne laughs. "Please, help me!" Mae Mobley screams. "Its just your period." Lynn truthfully replies, grabbing a tampon. "Just plug it up." Lynn says as a scared Mae Mobley grabs the tampon, accidentally touching Lynn's hand. "Oh God!" Lynn sarcastically says. "Oh, she got you." Anne tells her. "Help me!" Mae Mobley yells, holding her blood-stained towel. "God, just plug it up!" Anne says. "Help!" Mae Mobley shouts. All the other girls chant "Plug it up! Plug it up!" the girls chant. Anne stops. Mae Mobley falls to the shower floor as tampons are being thrown all around her. The girls continue to chant. "I'm sorry. No!" Mae Mobley sobs as Lynn grabs her cell phone and records an embarrassed Mae Mobley. She screams as the girls continue to chant and throw tampons. Mae Mobley sobs and whimpers as she looks at Lynn. "Ladies, come on. Move, come on. Move!" Aibileen yells as she looks at a terrified Mae Mobley. "Oh, my God. Okay, okay, okay, Mae Mobley." Aibileen says in a calm voice as all the other girls stare. Mae Mobley continues to sob. Aibileen walks towards her, slowly. "Help me. Help me. Help me." Mae Mobley cries, grabbing Aibileen's apron, leaving a bloody handprint. "Come on, Mae Mobley. Calm down. Can you stand up? Can you stand?" Aibileen asks, patiently. "It hurts! It hurts. It hurts. Something's not right. Something's not right." Mae Mobley sobs with pain. "What are you talking about?" Aibileen says, confused. Anne stands next to Aibileen. "Miss Clark? I don't think Mae Mobley knows its her period." Anne says. "No!" Mae Mobley shouts as it echoes around the shower walls. "Anne, get back! You're not helping." Aibileen says. She looks at a extremely petrified Mae Mobley. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Aibileen yells, helping Mae Mobley calm down. "No! No! No! No!" Mae Mobley screams as Aibileen slaps her across the face, causing Mae Mobley to stop screaming. Blood suddenly comes out of her vagina as all the girls start to laugh, hysterically. Lynn still records Mae Mobley. Aibileen gasps with shock and backs away. Mae Mobley starts screaming with extreme pain as if she was giving birth. Her screams echoes around the entire shower room. All the girls walk away, not calling anyone for help. Aibileen backs away, horrified and scared. "HELP ME!!!" Mae Mobley shouts at the top of her lungs. She screams for her life as her face turns paler and paler. Mae Mobley suddenly stops screaming and lays still as blood leaks out from her bloody vagina. Mae Mobley instantly dies from massive blood loss.